Entre les murs de Poudlard
by Alexis4evergirl
Summary: Poudlard est vivante, et elle est très sentimentale, toutes ces histoires d'amour l'on fait pleurer, l'on fait rire, l'on fait sourire. Elle a vu des couples se créer, se disputer, se séparer, se reformez. Année après année, elle voit des enfants de 11 ans qui arrivent, et d'autres de 17 qui partent. Elle a tout vu. PLUS DANS LE RÉSUMÉ.
1. Résumé

**Bonjour, bonjour. Alors le voici, le recueil d'OS que je rêve de sortir depuis si longtemps. Ceci est une sorte de prologue/résumé, parce que c'est trop long pour le mettre dans le résumé. Le premier OS sera posté demain alors j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Poudlard recueille beaucoup de chose, comme les escaliers qui changent de directions, les tableaux qui parlent, les fantômes qui voltigent un peu partout. Comme nous le savons tous, Poudlard est une école bien particulière, principalement parce que c'est une école de magie, mais magie égale souvent choses inattendues. Poudlard a tout vu, à partir des fondateurs jusqu'à la deuxième guerre des sorciers.

Poudlard est vivante, et elle est très sentimentale, toutes ces histoires d'amour l'on fait pleurer, l'on fait rire, l'on fait sourire. Elle a vu des couples se créer, se disputer, se séparer, se reformez. Année après année, elle voit des enfants de 11 ans qui arrivent, et d'autres de 17 qui partent. Elle a vu les enfants, leurs parents, leurs grands-parents, leurs ancêtres. Elle a tout vu. Et aujourd'hui elle nous le partage avec ce recueille d'OS qui contient des extraits des plus belles histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité qui ont passé à Poudlard.

* * *

**P.S. Les OS sont très courts alors on peut dire que c'est un Drabble**

**P.S. 2 Vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser de review, c'est seulement un résumé**

**Alex :)**


	2. MollyArthur

Bien le bonjour, voici mon premier OS pour ce recueille d'OS, c'est un Molly/Arthur. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**1er OS **

-Allez Molly, viens! Dit jeune homme en la traînant par la main

\- Oh, je ne sais pas Arthur, je pense que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de grave? Demanda Arthur en arrêtant pour la regarder

-On pourrait se faire prendre! On pourrait avoir une retenue, on pourrait même être renvoyés! Dit Molly

-Mais ça n'arrivera pas, dit Arthur en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Molly. Allez Mollynette…

Molly ferme les yeux et soupir, elle ne peut jamais lui tenir tête très longtemps.

-D'accord, je te suis, dit-elle et ni une ni deux, Arthur se précipite dans les couloirs du château entraînant Molly avec lui.

Dans le parc, les deux adolescents sont emmitouflés dans une grosse douillette pour les réchauffer de la froideur des nuits d'octobre.

-Regarde, dit Arthur en pointant le ciel, on commence à voir la constellation d'Orion

-Mon oncle s'appelle Orion, dit Molly

-Orion Black? Oui je connais…

-C'est tellement beau le ciel, dit Molly d'une voix rêveuse

Mais au lieu d'observer le ciel, Arthur regardait Molly avec tout l'amour dont il était capable dans les yeux. Pour lui, Molly serait toujours plus belle que n'importe qui ou quoi dans ce vaste monde. D'après lui, Molly remplissait à elle seule les sept merveilles du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Demanda Molly en se retournant vers lui

-Toi, répondit-il simplement

-Moi?

-Oui, tu la plus belle femme au monde, tu es plus belle que la lune, tu le savais, demanda Arthur

Molly rougit et Arthur trouva qu'elle était tellement mignonne comme cela.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es fatigué, on devrait rentrer, dit Molly en se relevant

Arthur eu un petit rire et se levant à son tour, secouant la couverture puis la glissa sous son bras.

-Attends, la retint-il

Il prit son menton entre ses longs doigts et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Molly et Arthur se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, main dans la main, ivre de bonheur et d'amour quand ils entendirent un bruit derrières eux. Ça ne leur pris pas longtemps à l'identifier, c'était le concierge, Apollon.

-Vite! Dit Arthur en la poussant, je vais le retenir.

-Mais… tenta Molly

-Dépêche-toi à rentrer! Dit-il

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et parti en courant dans le sens opposé. Molly voulait le rejoindre, mais elle savait que Arthur lui en aurait voulu, alors elle partit en courant vers la tour.

Elle arriva les joues rouges et toute essoufflée.

\- _Panis triticeus!_

-Mais que faite vous debout à cette heure-ci? Vous devriez être au lit, vraiment mais qu'avez-vous dans la tête vous les jeunes… la réprimanda la grosse dame

Molly regarda sa montre. En effet, il était 4 heures du matin, un peu tard, elle devait l'avouer.

\- _Panis triticeus_, répéta Molly

Mais la grosse Dame continua son sermon pendant au moins 2 bonnes minutes.

-_Panis triticeus!_ Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte

-Humpft, quelle insolence! Je vous dis les jeunes de nos jours…

Mais elle pivota quand même pour ouvrir le passage. Molly s'y engouffra et alla directement au dortoir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, et se glissa dans son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qu'elle avait hâte de revoir Arthur demain.

* * *

Et puis?

Alex :)


End file.
